


Nuts and Bolts For Brains!

by sugarspoons



Series: in any universe, it's always you [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Some cameos, Space! AU, brief sexytime, fun aliens, indulgent fic with good times for everyone, seunghoon has a big crush, side minyoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspoons/pseuds/sugarspoons
Summary: Featuring Seunghoon as: the flashy inter-galactic elite force's top agent, and Jinwoo as the angel-faced android he has an embarrassing crush on! What could go wrong?
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Series: in any universe, it's always you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486535
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Nuts and Bolts For Brains!

**Author's Note:**

> In a galaxy far away, where Seunghoon and Jinwoo are both stupid. Hijinks and romance ensue.
> 
> Inspired by visor seunghoon and soft white jinwoo from w korea editorial https://twitter.com/KJWN_365/status/1131386002436632576?s=19

Seunghoon laughs, loud and wild, his vision orange-hued through his visor. The automation swings at him and he dips, all the way back, then curves, his muscles and joints rippling fluidly into place as he slips into a forward roll and in a single, swift upwards motion has decapitated the hulk of metal. 

He relishes the jarring, almost painful sound of the material crashing onto the floor, the ugly screech as it drags and dents along the concrete. That's only one down; but it was the biggest, the ugliest-- charging at him now are about two dozen of its soldiers, laser-red beams trained on their leader's broken body, taking a split second to process it, and then suddenly Seunghoon's body is dotted all over.

"Head's up," says EK from behind him and then Seunghoon is launched head-first into the air, the automaton soldiers looming bigger as he streaks towards them-- 

With a smash he's careened right through their ranks, obliterating three of them right where he landed, the one he'd collided directly with blown to smithereens. He cackles, stretching leisurely, and his custom rings glint on his fingers, an expensive array of silver and gold made of the galaxy's sturdiest, hardest materials. 

Lethal when he crushes the next metal skull right down the middle.

Later, he leans leisurely against a flickering lamppost, watching as Jae finishes up with the last of his automatons, speeding faster than it can track and teleporting behind it, then slashing out it's mechanical vertebrae. He sucks on a wound down his right pinky finger, Jae signals they can move with a big thumbs up.

"You need to stop being so reckless." EK chides, patting Seunghoon's shoulder as they head back to the spacecraft, although a thin smile plays on his lips. He stretches, and it's a sight to behold, his swathe of reptilian skin dappling and flowing like water. His kind are rare now since their planet crashed into a meteor some thousand years ago, but EK is a specimen of what was their finest. Strong, tough, reliable and a great team leader.

Cova glances over with a coy look, a grin making it's way onto his face. He slides over, then swings a wolverine arm around Seunghoon; "I wouldn't be surprised if he were being reckless on purpose."

Jae snickers, tapping on his gauntlet so his machinery whirrs back into standby mode as he lingers somewhere to the back of the group. "We all know he does this precisely to get hurt, at this point." There's a whoosh of air as Jae flashes over and then a hard fist slamming into his ribs.

"Jae what the fuck!"

"So Jinwoo can get an eyeful of that chest when he checks out the bruise later." Jae winks, highfiving a cackling EK. "You're welcome."

Seunghoon feels a tremble as Cova, who is still draped over him, holds in a laugh of his own and clicks the remote that has the incline into the spacecraft unravelling. 

As they step onto the ramp, a shadow falls over Seunghoon to his left and a handsome face peers down at him. "Humans are so breakable," Hyunbin he teases, without spite, "Even the modified ones."

"You weren't laughing when I kicked your ass last Wednesday at the Jupiter Ring," Seunghoon shoots back, smacking Hyunbin's ass that's well within reach. He makes a noise that's half-surprised, half-mirthful and shrinks back to normal size, arms shooting up from where his fingers were brushing the floor, still a little way taller than Seunghoon.

She's a thing of beauty, their ship. A Moxie-T38, one of the only three to have ever been produced, with components forged with state-of-the-art Mercurian technology and fortified with plating from Martian mines, heated and hammered finely into thin but impenetrable armoured shell. Sleek in design but spacious on the inside; the first week the team had her they fought about who should pilot so much that Hyunbin had needed stitches.   
  
The door closes shut with a hiss and a loud sucking sound, making sure the ship is airtight. EK settles into the pilot's seat, and Jae yells, "Shotgun!" and zips into the co-pilot's chair so hard that it rattles on its hinges slightly. Seunghoon rolls his eyes, making his way to the cooler installed on the ship; water for him and some sort of petroleum for Hyunbin, to keep his appendages flexible. The water is ice cold and refreshing, sliding down his throat and its only when he tastes iron and swipes at his face that he realises he's bleeding.   
  
"Ah, shit." He moves to peer into a particularly reflective metal plate. Nothing major, a gash by his cheek and another along his neck.   
  
Cova claps him on the back as he moves to buckle up, letting out a low whistle. "You should get those fixed up, cleaned up just in case." He says, with what Seunghoon knows is genuine concern. Then, towards the pilots he yells, "Yo, stop by HQ medic zone for Hoon!"   
  
There's an immediate chorus of hoots and pained groans, and an "Again?!" mixed in. Cova laughs, swaggering over to strap himself in. "You guys know how it is with Hoon."  
  
"Shut up." Seunghoon grumbles. But as he glances out of the window to gaze at the milky swirl of stars, he can't help the smile that tugs at his face.   
  
Cova cackles.

* * *

Jinwoo's room has been the same for years, it looks just the way it did when he first got it. It's the standard doctor's office, sanitised and clean. Clock on the right corner, a neat desk, and several cupboards along the circumference. Surgical tools and a sink, sanitation chamber and surgical table and machinery. The only decoration Jinwoo has put up is a single framed photograph of his two cats, naked and alien. It's remarkably endearing to Seunghoon, Jinwoo's quirky little nature. 

"Hello, again," Jinwoo says, smiling wryly as Seunghoon steps into the office. Seunghoon has to take a moment just to take him in. As one of the special ops doctors, Jinwoo has been taking care of him and his team since they'd started, but Seunghoon can never quite get used to seeing him. Even amongst Sirens and the notoriously attractive Aphrodites, Jinwoo is by far one of the most arrestingly beautiful creatures Seunghoon has ever met across the solar system.

Tapping on his clipboard amusedly, Jinwoo teases, "A full week since you were last here. A record?"

"Occupational hazards." Seunghoon shrugs, grinning. "You know how it is."

Jinwoo nods, pushing Seunghoon onto the examining table. "I do." The surface is cool against Seunghoon's back as he peels his shirt off-- Jinwoo always glances away modestly, even if he's been seeing this for years, and frankly, nothing could be cuter to Seunghoon. "I also happen to know that W37 has been griping about _reckless idiot_ lately."

"Hey!" Seunghoon protests. "Reckless, maybe. Idiot, no. Could you send EK a telepathic message that I'm going to kick his ass for gossiping about me to attractive robots."

"I'm not a robot, W36," he chuckles in that soft, good-natured way of his. "My soul is very real, I simply--" he reaches behind his head and presses, and criss-crossing grids of blue lines light up under his translucent skin, spiderwebbing down his neck. 

"Amazing," Seunghoon stares open-mouthed, unsure if he's responding to what Jinwoo just displayed or just Jinwoo in general.

Jinwoo blushes and ducks his head, avoiding the complimentary reply. "Hold still," Jinwoo says, the cold rubber of his gloves against Seunghoon's ear as he pushes his head down to the right, arm curved round and hand wrapped around the left side of his face. Then soft, slightly dry lips are pressed to the wound jagged along his neck and Seunghoon has to bite his lip to keep from letting out a moan.

There's a faint vibration and a pulse of warmth, a fluctuation in Jinwoo's light. Then just as suddenly Jinwoo has pulled away and there are lines of text typing themselves out onto the infirmary holo-board. The specifications of the wound, length, width, depth, advised medication and estimate healing times-- information translated and projected through Jinwoo's wavelength.

Jinwoo is tapping away into his tablet. "You'll be okay. Just a little scratched up, considering everything else we've seen." Jinwoo awards him a warm smile. "Jen will pass you your ointments at the pharmacists' counter." 

"No kiss to make it better?" Seunghoon pouts, still rubbing distractedly at his neck. He can still feel the gentle press of Jinwoo's lips-- yeah, wow, that sensation certainly isn't leaving him anytime soon.

Jinwoo just laughs. "Oh, shut up." 

Seunghoon stands up from the examination bed to stretch languidly, taking one last look at Jinwoo at work. His heart is racing unreasonably fast as it always does, it's a miracle Jinwoo hasn't picked up on that yet. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Jinwoo giggles again from where he's sorting papers under the cupboards, facing away from Seunghoon. "I hope not!" He replies cheekily, reaching into a shelf for a red vial. "That would mean you've been injured again."

"I'll find a way." Seunghoon promises from the hallway with a wink directed at Jinwoo's back as the door swings closed. Only then does he realise that he's painfully hard.

"Ah, shit." 

* * *

They're having their weekly dinner at their favourite restaurant, a retro Earth-themed diner with classic black-and-white tiled floors. The burgers are juicy and the fries crispy on the outside and soft in the middle; Seunghoon slurps noisily at his strawberry milkshake as Seungyoon waves a ketchup-smothered finger at him and recounts his and Minho's latest mission.

Minho's arm is in a thick cast this time, signed all over in a bright array of colours but it's all the same signature-- all Seungyoon's. He doesn't seem to mind since he has his coat sleeve rolled up to show off the bandages as he grins at his boyfriend.

"What about you, then?" Seungyoon finally nods towards him, stealing his fries leisurely.

Seunghoon shrugs, folding his arms behind his head. "Old lab, down South Mercury, defective automations."

"Ooh, machines." Minho leans forward, interested. "What kind?"

"You remember the mission last twelfth moon, on Pluto, the scrap-metal bots?" Seunghoon recalls that one quite fondly. It had been a combined mission, his with Minho and Seungyoon's unit, an extended romp that had included setting up temporary base and defenses, the full deal. Minho nods.

"Kinda like that but uglier. Not iron, stronger, some sort of plutonium mixed with a new Saturn ore-- faster too. Still, it was a clean sweep." 

Seungyoon points a fry at him, and around a mouthful of potato says, "Those gashes look pretty nasty though."

Seunghoon shrugs. "Dunno. They weren't that bad, the medic checked them out earlier today already."

"Jinwoo?" Minho asks knowingly, swooping in with a cheeky hoot to lick sauce off the side of Seungyoon's chin. "Did you finally ask him out?"

Seunghoon instantly feels his cheeks heat up. "No, but he did the..." He trails off stupidly, realising that he probably doesn't want to talk about his embarrassing lack of bodily autonomy, not to Minho and Seungyoon at least, but when Minho leans in with a shark-grin he knows he's been caught.  
  
"He did what?" Minho teases, kneeing his thigh under the table, "What did Jinwoo do? What did Jinwoo do?"   
  
Seunghoon ducks his head. "Y-you know... the thing the androids do when they have to get information, so he put his mouth to my neck and I--" He cuts himself off and stomps hard on Minho's shoe in a sudden fit of spite. "It felt nice." He finishes in a small voice.  
  
Minho throws his head back in a disbelieving peal of laughter, clutching Seungyoon's waist. Seunghoon tries as hard as he can not to react, schooling his face into what he hopes is a passable poker face. Across the table, Seungyoon looks equally unamused. 

"Seunghoon," Seungyoon says slowly, a cautious and slightly puzzled expression on his face. "They just need to feel the wound... like with their fingers. Androisian frequencies are throughout the body, the specific contact point doesn't matter." 

Then why... and Seunghoon is hit by a hopefulness he dare not entertain, his stomach whirling into a pit of bubbling glee and embarrassed, delighted heat burning up his skin.

"No way," Minho sounds equal parts disbelieving and thrilled, "You mean Jinwoo has been _necking_ you?"

"He wouldn't." Seunghoon says stubbornly, half-heartedly. "Jinwoo's--"

"The purest, sweetest, most virginal most angelic being in the entire universe, blah blah, we've heard it." Minho rolls his eyes. He exchanges a look with Seungyoon that Seunghoon doesn't like. 

Seungyoon looks at Seunghoon with something akin to pity. "You're stupid, you know?" His eyes flicker up to Minho and some sort of understanding passes between them. "Really stupid."

* * *

"Do you know Minho and Seungyoon? W26 and W25," Jinwoo asks as they talk in his room on Friday. Seunghoon makes a point of always asking for a follow-up. His pretext is that he needs to make sure he's always in top form given the gruelling nature of his work, citing a recurring back problem, but everyone knows what the true reason is. Who the true reason is. "They came in the other day. For a dislocated jaw."

Seunghoon nearly wheezes, biting his mouth to keep from snickering. "Minho's?"

"Yeah," Jinwoo looks at him curiously. "How did you know?"

"Yoonie is like, huge," Seunghoon says

Jinwoo's mouth falls open in an adorable "o". "That checks out, W25's in-battle modifications are quite bulky, they must've accidentally battered W26 somehow."

Seunghoon laughs out loud. 

Jinwoo turns to him with an unhappy look. "What?"

"No-- not you, you're sweet," Seunghoon says placatingly, "Minho and Yoon's lying asses. His jaw is dislocated probably because those idiots tried to get kinky."

Jinwoo's frown deepens. He presses something on the panel he wears on his wrist and a hologram flickers to life. He scrolls through a list of names and clicks on one; Minho's face comes into view, head rotating slowly next to a list of his vitals. "Interesting," Jinwoo points, almost childishly at the mock-up of Minho's face. "But W26's mouth is just tiny!"

Seunghoon bursts into open-mouthed laughter then, clutching his stomach. Jinwoo's mouth purses, he's mistaken Seunghoon's amusement for dismissal and he presses on valiantly. "W36, you don't get it. W26's mouth is small, why would he even try to--" he cuts off and makes a gesture with his hand mimicking a blowjob, but with an expression on his face that is absolutely serious and determined. Suffice to say, Seunghoon only laughs harder.

"Don't laugh," Jinwoo's mouth is crumpled into a displeased look and Seunghoon wants nothing more than to kiss him full on the lips.

"Sorry, sorry," Seunghoon chuckles, pressing his palms together in a gesture of apology. "They make it work. The first time, we were at a space club and--"

"Which club?" Jinwoo suddenly has an interested gleam in his eyes. 

Seunghoon stops, surprised. "Uh, Berry Nouveau. The one on Daphnis."

Jinwoo perks up excitedly. "Oh, I've heard of it!" He claps. Then adds, as an afterthought, "I've never been."

Seunghoon tenses. This is his chance-- this is the chance he's been waiting for. He can ask, right? They're technically friends, even if he's never really seen Jinwoo outside of the clinic, this could be it--

"Would you like to go? Tonight?" Seunghoon blurts before he can stop himself, ignoring that his cheeks feel warm. Minho and Seungyoon's escapades forgotten. He stuffs his hands into his pockets so he can't feel them tremble so much. "You're always working and my next mission is only next Tuesday, so."

He hears a clatter of metal as Jinwoo pauses, quietly placing the scalpel he was holding back into the tray.

"I can see the gears turning," Seunghoon jokes lightly.

Then Jinwoo looks alarmed, his cheeks flushing pink. "Can you?" He reaches two fingers up to press against his throat. "You shouldn't be able to, I haven't--"

Seunghoon chuckles fondly. "It's a human expression."

"Oh." Jinwoo says, embarrassed. "Well, I'd love to go."

Finally, Seunghoon lands both a medical bill _and_ a date.

* * *

At halfway to the seventh sun, his motorcycle pulls up to the roller ring where he parks it along with the other vehicles, alongside a hulking mini jet and a rocket car. He yanks his helmet off and shakes his hair out of his face, drumming his fingers nervously as he scans the area. At the main entrance stands a familiar figure and Seunghoon perks up instantly, putting a hand against his chest to quell the quickening pace of his heartbeat.

"Hello." He says, and Jinwoo smiles back in that unassuming, effortless way of his. 

"Hello back." 

Then Seunghoon takes a second, proper look and sure enough finds that he almost cannot breathe. Jinwoo looks amazing, not that he doesn't always, but outside of his white scrubs-- he's in a glossy black shirt unbuttoned low, a thick sash tied around his neck. His hair is brushed and glossy and falling in his face and, wow. He looks perfect. Seunghoon is convinced that he is perfect. "Wow." 

Jinwoo chuckles self-consciously. "Wow-- what?"

"Wow, you." Seunghoon lets himself admit honestly.

Jinwoo looks down shyly; he is the cutest, most sinfully gorgeous thing Seunghoon has ever laid eyes on. He gives Seunghoon's chest a playful shove and mumbles, "You look good yourself."

The club is behind a hidden entrance at the back of a petrol kiosk. Even though they've arrived relatively early, there is already a considerable queue. Still, they get in easily enough by virtue of Seunghoon's elite space corps status, and the expression on Jinwoo's face when they enter is worth it. 

It's Seunghoon's favourite club, for Academy alumnus mostly, and it's deeply nostalgic for him. He, Minho and Seungyoon came here to celebrate graduation, then the first mission, the first ten missions, and of course the occasional Friday night. It's a spacious club, decorated chic and expensive, glossy quartz countertops and flashing lights, great drinks and a fantastic sound system. 

Jinwoo's eyes are wide as he takes in everything, his hands clutched to his chest. The purple and pink strobes sweep over his skin, illuminating the the shine in his eyes and casting rippling shadows over his face and while he stares at everything, Seunghoon can look only at him. The changing colours dancing across him make a mesmerising show of their own. It's only when Jinwoo starts to bumble about confused and almost slips away into a crowd that Seunghoon regains his wits and snaps an arm out to pull Jinwoo back to him.

Gently, holding Jinwoo close and enjoying his warmth and weight pressed to him, Seunghoon guides them both through the throng of patrons, towards one of the bar counters situated near the dance floor. He eases Jinwoo into a seat, meaning to take the one beside him. 

"Ay, is that W36?" Someone yells gleefully and Seunghoon whips over to see a shaggy-haired man with a big, friendly smile, jumping up and down and waving excitedly. It's Donghyuk, a junior from another unit that Seunghoon is fond of-- he can see the rest of them also mouthing excited greetings from across the dance floor.

He whips his head to look at Jinwoo, who already has his hand pressed to the small of his back, egging him on. "Go say hi!" Jinwoo says encouragingly, "I'll be fine. I'll be good, promise!" 

How can he say no to that? He squeezes Jinwoo's arm with a touch that lingers a little too long, and then lets himself get swept up and through the busy, sweaty humidity of gyrating bodies.

Donghyuk grins and claps him on the back. "Hey, man! Finally asked Jinwoo out?" 

Seunghoon groans. "How does everyone know?" 

There's a loud snicker to his right. It's Bobby, one of their flashiest agents with his trademark silver jewellery glinting in his ears and eyebrow. "Dude, it's too obvious. We all knew there had to be a good reason you were always pretending to get injured on the obstacle course." 

Donghyuk takes a sip of his drink, fixing Seunghoon with a meaningful look. "I think he likes you too if that helps." Seunghoon opens his mouth to protest but Donghyuk cuts him off with a wave. 

"Jinan is close to Jinwoo, remember? Which is why we were so surprised to see him here with you today."

Sure enough, Jinhwan is there, hidden dimunitively behind Bobby. He nods and scoots closer, half-yelling over the blare of the music. "He normally hates the club!" He yells. 

Seunghoon frowns immediately, leaning in to speak closer to Jinhwan's ear. "This is his first time?" 

Jinhwan laughs good-naturedly. "What? No! You should see him at drinking games, he could out-drink a pink elephant, he-- oh, fuck." He cuts off, abruptly, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Seunghoon demands.

Jinhwan glances to Donghyuk, looking embarrassed. "No, nothing. Yeah, Jinwoo has never been to this club." 

"Never had a drop of alcohol in his life." Donghyuk adds dully. "Hey! I think Bin should be arriving, you should go back to Jinwoo," he gives Seunghoon a nervous laugh and a push, "It's been nice! See ya Thursday!"

* * *

He can see that Jinwoo has company.

There's a burly gnodiac with their seat pushed way too close to Jinwoo, and Seunghoon can see that while its primary head is engaged in conversation with Jinwoo, its secondary head is nothing less than leering at the android. He finds himself clenching his jaw. Jinwoo himself has his hands folded politely in his lap, legs crossed daintily. It's hard to see his expression but Seunghoon doesn't care, finds himself pushing past the throng of people in the saloon, shaking off a pretty Venutian lamia who coyly curls her tail up his arm-- he ignores the offended look and bared fangs.

Jinwoo laughs at something, raising a hand over his mouth and the satiny drape of his shirt flutters with his movement, slipping further down his shoulder and widening the plunge of his top, revealing creamy skin dappled blue in the strobe lights and Seunghoon feels his stomach twist and knows the gnodiac's second head is all but licking his lips now and no, this just won't do--

He swoops in, swivelling Jinwoo's seat outwards from the bar counter with a press of his upper thigh and curls an arm possessively around his waist, fingers resting lightly on the crook of Jinwoo's hip. Jinwoo turns to look at him with that smile that instantly sends his stomach into somersaults. "Hi."   
  
"Hi back." Seunghoon says stupidly.   
  
There is both the sound of a throat clearing and an impatient cough simultaneously and Seunghoon and Jinwoo's heads swivel over to look at Jinwoo's barside acquaintance, looking miffed. The primary head smiles at Jinwoo coaxingly while the second one levels Seunghoon with a heady glare. "We were talking." They say pointedly to Seunghoon, hands gesturing. Then to Jinwoo, "If you'd like to get outta here... Well, I'll tell you something. We have double the human heads, and in more ways than--"

Fuck it.

Seunghoon dips his head and kisses Jinwoo, sweet and slow. Fingers resting on the point under his chin, tilting his face up to meet his lips. Jinwoo makes an unidentifiable noise but doesn't pull away and then there's gentle pressure on Seunghoon's mouth and he takes it as an encouraging sign.

He knows the gnodiac is watching them, can feel him glowering (quite literally, because Gnodian vision comes in heated torch-like beams) and the spitefulness in his gut has him pushing his boundaries, has him flicking his tongue along the soft seam of Jinwoo's bottom lip and then dipping in to taste him--

Seunghoon pulls away teasingly slow, making eye contact with his challenger, drawing out the lewd string of saliva dripping off his tongue and drooling into Jinwoo's mouth. He makes a show of wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, licking his fingers. 

When he turns back to Jinwoo it takes all his self-control not to kiss him again; the android's eyes are dazed and heavy-lidded, face still tilted up at Seunghoon, mouth plush and wet and pink. He brushes his thumb over the corner of Jinwoo's lip and mid-way through the action snaps his head over to sneer at the gnodiac. "Still here?"

"Tired," Jinwoo murmurs eventually as they sway on the dance floor, leaning forward to rest his forehead on the corner of Seunghoon's chest. Seunghoon twines their fingers together protectively. 

Jinwoo is much slighter than him, much more diminutive in figure and so the way Seunghoon's tee hangs off of him, swallowing his frame up and leaving his collarbone exposed, the hem falling just over the top of his pale thighs, his long, bare legs-- Seunghoon dry swallows. They are back at Seunghoon's apartment simply because it is much nearer, and neither have work the next morning, Jinwoo's shift only beginning in the evening.

"This is cosy." Jinwoo beams, smoothing down the material with a pleased look, wriggling his toes in the thick brown socks he's borrowed as well. His skin pulses slightly with a soft translucent light, a literal happy glow, as if he had any business being anymore radiant.

He notices after a while that Jinwoo seems distracted-- that he keeps touching his mouth, rubbing it with the back of his hand or feeling it briefly with his fingers.

"Are you okay?" Seunghoon asks. "Do you need something? Lip salve?" 

Jinwoo chews his lip like he's deliberating what to say, which only makes Seunghoon more worried.

Finally he starts, quietly, folding his hands behind his back. "The-- when you kissed me," Jinwoo trails off, eyes darting to the side like he's thinking, before they land back on Seunghoon. He pauses, and a ring of light rolls through his ears briefly. "It felt nice."

Seunghoon takes two steps forward so he's looking directly down at Jinwoo. Jinwoo meets his eyes, then his gaze flickers down conspicuously, curiously to his lips. 

"Would you like if I--?"

"Yes," Jinwoo breathes and there is a sudden charge in the air. Seunghoon hooks his arms around Jinwoo the same time the shorter man reaches up for his face and there is a certain hastiness to their actions, as if someone will change their mind or the dream will end.

Jinwoo tastes vaguely like alcohol and neither of their breaths are exactly the most perfect, but Seunghoon has been wanting this all evening and even longer, so they make it work. Jinwoo makes a low, satisfied noise when Seunghoon explores his mouth with his tongue, and pushes against him hard; Seunghoon splays his fingers open on the back of Jinwoo's head, tugging lightly at his hair. He takes backward steps until he feels his bedframe hit against the back of his knees.

Jinwoo slides his hands up his chest and pushes him back; they both go tumbling. Without breaking away Seunghoon scrambles upright against the headboard, and Jinwoo shifts cosily between his thighs, wrapping his legs around Seunghoon like a koala-- a very sexy, delicious koala.

Jinwoo pulls away slightly.

"You taste nice." He says plaintively, pressing his fingers to his lips, plush and swollen, lightly.  
  
"Is that why you take my injury readings-- orally?" Seunghoon manages to get out, tongue flicking out nervously to run over his dry lips.   
  
Jinwoo's eyes widen and he's visibly flustered, like a child caught in a lie and Seunghoon thinks he couldn't be more adorable. "I mean-- I don't-- You-- Mmn." 

Seunghoon captures his mouth in a deep, lazy kiss. "I liked it." He pauses to take a breath, shooting Jinwoo a wink, receiving a rueful blush in return. Jinwoo shifts, spreading his thighs to straddle Seunghoon better and then leans fully into him, heavy and real and warm and his tongue is slippery and wet.

He had forgotten that Jinwoo doesn't need to breathe oxygen the way and as much as he does, and that means the man on top of him isn't pausing for breath. Their tongues clash sloppily, all teeth and unrefined but there's something sweet about the way Jinwoo clings to his shirt and digs his foot under his knee.

Then he kneels fully into Seunghoon's lap and all but grinds into him, and Seunghoon, well past half-hard at this point, cannot help but let his head hit against his headboard and make a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

"Does that-- does that feel good for you?" Jinwoo asks nervously, raising his hips. Seunghoon feels the flutter on his shoulders as Jinwoo wriggles his fingers, unsure.

Seunghoon takes a deep, shaky breath. "Yeah," he admits. He relaxes his hold on Jinwoo's waist just a little, giving him leeway, "But you don't have to if you don't want to-- it's not a big deal."

Jinwoo shakes his head, dark hair falling into his eyes and Seunghoon realises with a stutter in his heart just how beautiful Jinwoo is and how hard he has fallen. The lump in his throat is dissipated only by the gasp that forces its way out of his lungs when Jinwoo grips his shoulders firmly and swivels his hips low, purposeful and full of intent this time. "Me too," he whispers, in between his own little noises, "Ah-- it feels good for me too."

It's perfect and more, everything Seunghoon has ever imagined and dared to dream in the quiet late night stillness of his own apartment. Jinwoo's movements are clumsy but he learns fast and they fall into a rhythm soon enough, Jinwoo rolling his hips forward and Seunghoon thrusting just enough to meet him halfway, rubbing and grinding in an obscene manner that could not be anything but sexual.

Seunghoon recognises the tug in his own gut and he swallows a moan, knows Jinwoo might be close too and they're both still fully clothed. Fluidly, he guides Jinwoo onto his back, pushing him into the sheets and reversing their positions. "Trust me?" he asks, voice too loud in the too quiet room; the only light is the single beam above the bed and Jinwoo's face is half dappled in shadow but his eyes are wide and earnest and trusting and he nods, yes.

He hitches Jinwoo's leg up, fumbles with the waistband of his shorts, fingers ghosting over the thick swell of his cock and Jinwoo cries out, a sound of encouragement, and so Seunghoon takes the invitation to yank the obstructive clothing out of the way. Jinwoo lets out an embarrassed whimper as Seunghoon takes him in his hand and pumps him once, twice-- his thighs twitch and Seunghoon bites back the urge to take him then and there. 

He lines them up, groans low at the sensation of hot flesh against flesh, the slide slick and wet and overwhelming. "Your hand," Jinwoo gasps, an arm thrown over his face as his abdomen contracts helplessly in pleasure, "Big-- hah! Rough--"

"Want to make it good for you." Sweat is gathering thickly on his forehead, he's concentrated on nothing but Jinwoo, his wonderful milky skin, the redness of his lips, the slant of his nose, his every noise; desperate to remember this moment, to memorise every dip and curve of him. 

Then Jinwoo stiffens, stuttering out a loud moan and Seunghoon rubs him through it as he spurts between them, between his fingers. Sticky and hot and Seunghoon speeds up the slide, jerking off with Jinwoo's release as his companion writhes, oversensitive until the tension in his gut finally gives and he's coming too, flashes going off behind his eyes and Jinwoo gasping, Seunghoon, Seunghoon, Seunghoon.

He collapses heavily into the mattress, making sure not to crush Jinwoo, rolling onto his back. He inhales, chest rising and falling steeply as he catches his breath. Next to him, Jinwoo's breathing has similarly settled into an even pattern. He closes his eyes, letting the cool air of the air-conditioning wash over his face. Then he finally finds the courage to turn, and Jinwoo is staring right back at him, smiling sweet as ever, eyes round and bright.

"Tired." Jinwoo then says, simple, petulant. The statement is immediately followed by a big yawn and any residual lustfulness drains from Seunghoon, replaced instead by a wave of affection so crushing in its magnitude, nothing but unadulterated adoration and he bundles Jinwoo into his arms without hesitation. 

He cards his fingers through Jinwoo's hair, relishing the intimacy and determined to make the most of the moment, stroking and taking his time to admire the fine structure of Jinwoo's face. He traces his fingers gently over the ridge of his cheekbone, over the bridge of his nose as wiry blue lines light up and streak under his skin occasionally, Jinwoo's processors regulating his functions. Jinwoo sighs happily, there is a faint whirring noise, the android equivalent of a cat's contented purr almost, and Seunghoon feels as if his heart might burst. 

There is so much to say and Seunghoon doesn't know where to start. Clearly, a line has been crossed and there is something here now to be discovered. But it is late and Jinwoo is starting to snooze, so instead Seunghoon cherishes the moment. At least for now, he contents himself with the way Jinwoo has snuggled into him, and the reassuring sound of a beating heart against his own.

* * *

"Hey, baby." He croaks softly through his parched throat. 

He sees Jinwoo's eyes flash, suddenly alert, and the same ring of blue from the night before rolls through his ears, from the tips down to his earlobes before disappearing. 

"Jinwoo, baby?" He tries again and the same thing happens, but this time it flashes twice. "You like it. You like when I call you that." Seunghoon notes, helpless as a grin stretches across his face.

Jinwoo makes an embarrassed sound and burrows into the blankets, squeaking when his cold foot brushes against Seunghoon's bare leg. Seunghoon laughs, reaching an arm out to ruffle Jinwoo's hair playfully. And Jinwoo pinches his arm, tugging him in close where he buries his face in Seunghoon's chest. 

Seunghoon makes an amused, protesting sputter, "Are you going back to sleep?" He shakes Jinwoo gently. "A lazy android..." 

Jinwoo whines, and Seunghoon feels his dick twitch in interest. Abruptly, he pulls himself out of bed before he can entertain that thought. "I'm going to make breakfast." Then on second thought, he pauses and turns back to look at Jinwoo, who has propped himself up on an elbow. "Do you-- eat?" 

Jinwoo laughs, a musical sound. "Of course. But no caffeine, please, or I might spark."

"Of course." Seunghoon mutters to himself. He steps out of bed and winces as the soles of his feet make contact with the icy marble floor. At the door, he turns back quietly. 

Jinwoo has burrowed back into bed but on Seunghoon's side, humming softly with his eyes closed. The bright gold rays of the seventh sun stream through his blinds, casting streaks across the ridges of Jinwoo's profile, rendering him the image of an exquisitely crafted porcelain doll; infinitely precious, overwhelmingly loved.

* * *

It's a mess. 

This mission-- everything that could've gone wrong, did. What was supposed to be a quick clean-up of an old experiment grounds turned out to be be grievously underestimated. Packs of hounds, drawn in by the chemical emissions, flocking in and around the premises. Extremely vicious, native to Venus' thick jungles, and overwhelmingly outnumbering the two teams. 

Seunghoon is a professional. The ace ops. The best of the best. Even though the odds are poor, he's been trained for them and still, finishing hound after hound is no issue. His rings expand into heavy metal gloves and the whirring blades on his feet make him an agile, fluid blur of sheer destruction, as he dances through the hordes of monsters and steadily, surely, makes work of them.

But the worst part is Jinwoo. 

A team of medics had come along in case of the risk of poisoning, and of course Jinwoo had been the one to accompany the team off the ship for the perimeter scan. Of fucking course a hound would self-destruct just meters from Jinwoo, a fireball of superheated gas and thick metal shards--

Jinwoo's skin is flickering where the shrapnel made contact, expanding rings of circles like a seismic reading, overlapping with his blue gridding racing through a bodily scan, sending readings through his anatomical system and diagnosing the damage. He backs up two steps, vibrating violently with his hands raised placatingly, "I'm fine!" He says, voice fluctuating hoarsely as he stabilises, "It didn't get past my topical energy barrier, I'm fine, I'm oka-- oof."

Seunghoon has him wrapped in a rough hug, uncaring of the awkward way in which he's positioned, thinking only of Jinwoo's warmth and the way he smells faintly like spiced vanilla and rubbing alcohol. Jinwoo continues to shake for a while and then with a long, rolling shudder the vibration stops and Jinwoo melts limply into the touch. "I'm fine, Seunghoon." He says calmly.  
  
"Thank god," Seunghoon whispers, "Fuck. I love you." 

He feels Jinwoo tense immediately, feels the sudden surge in body heat. Shit. He didn't mean to let it slip.

"Do you?" Jinwoo demands sharply, pulling away abruptly.  
  
"Sorry-- could you guys have this conversation later?" Cova calls, leaping in front of them and slashing a Venus Hound into clean halves, the momentum propelling the severed metallic body narrowly over Seunghoon's head.

Seunghoon grits his teeth. "Stay here, okay?" He says, giving Jinwoo another squeeze. He feels warm in his arms. "I need you to be safe." 

"I'll be fine." Jinwoo says. Seunghoon hates how composed Jinwoo sounds. Hates how shaken he feels--

Jinwoo gives him a firm push. "Go."

He's absolutely furious, charging into the hounds with reckless abandon and decimating them blindly, fuelled by rage. Sparks flying as metal makes contact with metal, the acrid smell of rust and burning filling his lungs. Nothing but the urge to destroy, to punish, for hurting Jinwoo-- his Jinwoo--

"Hoon, LOOK OUT!" EK's voice; amidst the sea of hounds he can't tell from which direction. 

Then again, "SEUNGHOON!"

And this one is huge, bigger than the rest, eyes glowering lava red, leaping in a fearsome curve above the rest, and Seunghoon has seen her too late--

He's winded, the breath knocked right out his lungs, he can feel his flesh has been torn along his side, he's flying across the air in a magnificent arc-- and then _THUMP!_ He's sent rolling across the gravel. 

"Seunghoon? Seunghoon?" His voice is thin, tinny. Jinwoo. He's speaking rapid fire to other figures in white, the other medics. "Jaijin, stretcher. Get W36 back on the ship. Now."

* * *

He's going crazy. The pain is sending him into overdrive and Jinwoo is bustling over him in the cramped space set up in their ship, having sent all the other medics out so as not to crowd him. He hurries back and forth, giving Seunghoon a frothy pink medicine to drink, injecting a solution into his side to slow the bleeding. 

Jinwoo is moving fast, efficient, stressed, and Seunghoon is babbling, trying to stay awake, trying to keep up. His brain is foggy, drifting in and out of coherence.

Jinwoo leans over him, wrapping a smooth length of cloth around his arm and pulling tight, then hurrying to the opposite side to press a thick cloth down on where his chest feels warm and wet with blood.

Seunghoon gazes up at him and feels a rush of petulance and sadness race through him. "Jinwooo..." he whines and Jinwoo's gaze snaps to him. "Why'd you react like that-- just now-- I'm sad. Do you not like me?" 

"No!" Jinwoo says sharply, then he realises he's released his pressure on Seunghoon's wound and his expression flickers and softens. "No," he repeats, quieter but just as assertively, pressing down on the wound a little harder than necessary. 

"I know how things work with humans-- one-night stands, casual things, so I just thought l-- you--"

"That's ridiculous." Seunghoon murmurs deliriously, letting his head loll to the side. The ship makes a sharp turn and the table rattles, sending pain shooting through his side. He grits his teeth. "That's so fucking stupid, Jinwoo."

"Well, I'm sorry if you didn't actually like--"

"No, fuck," Seunghoon knows the words are coming out more aggressive than he intends but the pain has sunk into a dull, thick throb like he's being stabbed with iron rods. "I mean it's stupid that you think I don't want you-- seriously."

"Oh." Jinwoo says. Seunghoon peeks his eyes open, to look at him, his figure blurry from his watering eyes and swimming vision.

"Yeah." Seunghoon gasps. "I'm in love with you."

"METEOR SHOWER!" Cova screams, "INCOMING!" 

There is a loud chorus of rumbles and Seunghoon lurches off the table-- there's the sound of metal clattering and a shout, and darkness. 

* * *

He comes to in a space that feels familiar, that smells like vanilla and rubbing alcohol. His eyes are heavy and only a sliver of light peeks through. 

There's a mechanical whirring noise; the feeling that he's being raised on an operating table of some sort. He feels completely stiff and realises he's bandaged up thick, around his torso and chest and some part of his arm.

He tries to move and a searing pain shoots through his chest, he makes a muffled grunt and takes a deep breath. Then there's some garbled murmuring and he can register shadows dancing across his eyelids--

"No, that's good. You're doing so good, Seunghoon." Jinwoo whispers, his face foggy around the edges. Seunghoon barely recognises faint pressure on his hands, Jinwoo might be squeezing him, he's not sure. There's a beeping that's familiar; he's in the surgical ward. He's waking up.

"Seunghoon." He echoes raspily. His voice feels foreign to him. "You're calling me my name. On official duty."

Jinwoo exhales, a shaky, relieved sound. He manages a small laugh and a deep breath.

"I can't call my boyfriend by his name?" 

"Boyfriend." Seunghoon sounds it out like he's saying the word for the first time. "I like that."

Jinwoo lets out a short laugh. "Good," he says, and they're definitely holding hands, Seunghoon realises as he slowly regains focus. Jinwoo gives his palm a light squeeze. "It's an-- emergency decision I made. For medical purposes."

"You're so smart." Seunghoon replies, meant to be teasing but betraying nothing but adoration. "The best doctor in the galaxy."

"And your boyfriend."

"_And_ my boyfriend." Seunghoon sighs happily, staring into the too-bright white light on the ceiling. "How did I get so lucky?"

Jinwoo strokes his fingers lightly over Seunghoon's face, humming as he logs in his report on his hologram. Then he kneels, so that he's eye-level with Seunghoon. "I'm sorry for... Not thinking we were serious. It's just, I mean, look at you," He tilts his head. "You're the handsomest, most witty, sweetest, funniest elite agent in the entire space corps. And I'm..."

"The cutest, sexiest android ever with an amazing ass." Seunghoon supplies.

Jinwoo pulls back with a sharp, mock gasp. "W36! You've been looking at my ass?"

"Only for like, the past two years," Seunghoon admits. "It's a fantastic ass. And on the best person ever, too. I've had this stupid, fat crush on you forever."

"Me too," Jinwoo says softly, "Like-- yeah, me too."

There's a moment of silence as Jinwoo smiles fondly down at him and strokes his hair. Seunghoon basks in the attention. Finally. 

"So," he says slowly, hopefully, "Do I get to see that ass in action?" 

Jinwoo snickers. "With these injuries? Not for a while. But if you want, the best doctor in the galaxy knows where you live and would love to be your temporary caretaker."

Seunghoon grins.

"Make it permanent and it's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment if you did!! It was meant to be a short drabble inspired by pictures of jinhoon from an editorial, but it became much longer than expected... I took a break from The Auror's Keeper to write this, and I also (finally) have a minyoon prequel to Black Lake Blues coming along. Thank you for reading and please look out for those!


End file.
